This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the position of an envelope in an inserter machine.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,456 (Meur), there is disclosed a control device for controlling the advance and positioning of envelopes in an insertion machine. This control device includes a stepper motor which is connected both to a mechanism for transferring empty envelopes towards the insertion station and to a mechanism for transferring filled envelopes away from the insertion station so they can be ejected. A circuit is provided for controlling and governing the speed of the stepper motor. The stepper motor is driven on the basis of clock signals generated by a clock circuit synchronously with commands which are generated within the machine. The speed of the stepper motor is governed on the basis of a defined number of motor steps as detected, counting from the moment that an envelope ceases to go past an intermediate point on the transfer path. There is a detector at this intermediate point.
The present invention aims to provide a versatile and multi-featured inserter machine.